Un consuelo inesperado
by Tethra
Summary: Una visita de Angel a Sunnydale. No ha avisado a nadie de su llegada, ni siquiera a Buffy, porque ese tipo de escapadas son sólo por "él", por los viejos tiempos.


**Divagaciones**:

Angel pasaba muchas veces por Sunnydale sin que la Cazadora, sus amigos o ese Vigilante que lo detestaba se enterasen.

Porque iba a verlo a él.

Le gustase o no, no podía evitar hacerlo. Era su Childe, al fin y al cabo; lo había condenado a pertenecerle para siempre. Y auque poco o nada quedaba ya del Sire terrible que había transformado a un poeta inocente en aquella bestia que ahora era Spike, seguía siendo su responsabilidad.

A veces, sólo a veces, Angel extrañaba a esa diabólica familia que una vez había tenido: su hermosa Darla, que siempre lograba partirle el orgullo al escabullirse junto a su Maestro; Drusilla, la muestra inmortal de su crueldad, y Spike…

¡Cómo había cambiado Spike desde que lo conoció! Cuando llegó a aquella habitación acompañado de Drusilla y lo había mirado con un mal disimulado temor cuando la vampiresa se lo ofreció. Su William era hermoso, tan inocente, tan tierno. Angel recordó con dolor cómo había provocado su mutación, a base de violaciones, palizas y humillaciones. Quería que fuese fuerte y despiadado y lo logró.

Y luego lo abandonó. Ya no podía jugar más con él porque el perro había aprendido a morder a su amo.

Mientras conducía en su coche de empresa (un _Mercedes _negro con tapicería de cuero), Angel pensaba en todas esas cosas, como siempre que se quedaba a solas. Pensó en si el hombre que era ahora no sería más que un producto de la maldición gitana y su verdadero "yo", el animal, latiría en su interior aún. Quizás su bondad y su melancolía no eran más que una máscara que estaba obligado a llevar mientras tuviese alma. Quizás su personalidad auténtica fuese Angelus.

Spike había llegado a amar a Angelus, eso lo sabía. A pesar de todo el daño que le hiciese, Spike no se separaba de su lado más de dos días seguidos. Cuando escapaba, movido por una rabieta, siempre volvía o lograba que Angelus lo encontrase allá donde fuese.

Y ahora que esa parte de él estaba ahogada bajo su alma, a Angel le resultaba imposible entender ese "amor" tan cruel. Tal vez Angelus, en el fondo, también llegase a sentir un afecto semejante por el chico, pero su naturaleza brutal no podía demostrarlo más que con violencia. Porque los vampiros no están hechos para ese tipo de sentimientos.

Vio por fin el letrero que decía "_Bienvenido a Sunnydale_". Había sido un largo camino, y las divagaciones lo agotaban. Sólo quería beber un buen whisky y dormir.

Whisky… Los labios de Spike solían llevar ese sabor. Buffy lo sabría.

¡Oh, eso enfureció a Angel! Buffy había probado sin duda cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo delicioso, por mucho que la Cazadora rubia dijese que le repugnaba. ¡Repulsión! Más bien culpa escondida porque no quería admitir que aquel vampiro le hacía empapar las bragas con sólo estar en el mismo cuarto.

Desde que Spike le había confesado sus aventurillas sexuales, Angel sentía a veces cierto fastidio cuando pensaba en la Cazadora. La "inocente" muchacha trataba a su Childe como a una puta, y cuando terminaba de desahogarse entre sus brazos, volvía a mirarlo con desprecio.

Pero Spike ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Drusilla era la única que lo había tratado con cariño, cantándole canciones infantiles mientras Spike se recuperaba de uno de los constantes ataques de su Sire, haciéndole el amor con toda la ternura que su locura y su monstruosidad le permitían, besándole a cada instante, mirándolo con deseo y él a ella con devoción.

Angel deseó que siguiesen juntos. Era lo mejor para la cordura de Spike; aunque quizás el vampiro rubio también necesitase que alguien lo protegiese a él para variar.

Aparcó el coche junto al cementerio. Había comprado una botella de vodka en la única tienda que abría las 24 horas.

Caminó por el camposanto a paso rápido, pero envuelto en ese silencio trágico tan característico en él.

La cripta de Spike se alzaba casi escondida entre la vegetación que ya había empezado a formar parte de su estructura. La silueta de aquella tumba prometía un Paraíso extraño, oscuro y voraz.

**La cripta**:

Entró sin llamar. Spike estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sentado en su sillón preferido, viendo la televisión.

¿Qué pasa, amor, vuelves a por má…?.

La sonrisa juguetona se borró de sus labios en cuanto vio quién había entrado en lugar de la muchacha rubia que esperaba.

Angel.

Se limitó a decir. Se quedó en pie en medio de la sala, sin saber qué hacer.

Hola, Spike.

El vampiro rubio suspiró y le dio la espalda.

¿A que has venido?

Veo que te sigues encontrando con Buffy… íntimamente.

Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Cierto.

Spike se volvió a mirarle cuando percibió cierto tono derrotado en la voz de su Sire. Angel sonreía amargamente, con la vista anclada en ese suelo lleno de polvo y hojas secas.

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

¿Celoso?

De nuevo esa voz burlona que le taladraba. Spike había inflado el pecho y cruzado los brazos en esa pose chulesca tan propia de él.

No. Es triste que siempre te dejes utilizar de esa forma. ¿No tienes orgullo, Spike?

El vampiro rubio apretó los labios; avanzó a zancadas hasta encararlo.

Por tu culpa. No lo tengo por tu culpa. Ahora lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas.

Angel se había jurado a sí mismo que aquello no pasaría de nuevo; que acudiría en son de paz, se beberían juntos la botella de vodka que había comprado y luego se marcharía con la conciencia limpia.

Qué estúpido había sido al creer eso. Como si toda su crueldad pudiese esfumarse bajo el peso de un alma; como si Spike no despertara a la bestia que en realidad era.

Dices que me largue, pero yo sé lo que quieres en realidad.

Angel le agarró de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia un beso hambriento. Sin embargo, no contó con que Spike le mordería, y ante el repentino dolor y el sabor de su propia sangre, lo apartó bruscamente.

Angel apartó la sangre que manaba de su labio con el dorso de la mano y luego miró a su Childe, en pie y lívido unos pasos lejos de él, sin saber si correr o quedarse quieto. Y cuando Spike vio cómo los ojos de su Sire se llenaban de esa furia que nadie salvo él conocía, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna junto con todos los recuerdos y toda la vulnerabilidad que se escondían bajo su rudeza.

Angel lograba engañar a todos con esa aura atormentada. Pero ninguna maldición podía borrar por completo su esencia originaria. Seguía siendo su terrible Sire, Angel o Angelus, ¿qué más daba?

No.

Fue lo único que dijo Spike, tratando de que el temblor de su voz no se notase.

Angel rió.

¿No? Oh, Spike, qué ingenuo eres. Nunca me detuvo un "no", y menos uno que saliese de tus labios. Eso sólo me nubla más la conciencia. Tu resistencia es lo que me convierte en lo que más temes.

Inconscientemente, Spike dio un paso atrás. A pesar de todo, debía mantenerse firme y demostrar que no quedaba en él nada del William débil que Angel conoció.

Sus intentos, sin embargo, eran en vano, ya que en el profundo azul de sus ojos latían aún las ruinas de una inocencia corrompida. Y Angel adoraba ese brillo.

¡He dicho que te largues! No voy a follar contigo.

Las risas de su Sire le sacaban de quicio. El vampiro moreno hacía caso omiso de sus advertencias y seguía acercándose con paso decidido, lento, amenazador. Hasta conseguir atrapar a Spike entre su enorme cuerpo y la lápida de piedra que le servía a veces de asiento.

Las manos de Angel se clavaron en los jeans desteñidos del vampiro rubio. Bajo los pulgares pudo palpar los deliciosos huesos de su cadera por encima de la tela. El aroma de Spike consiguió nublar el poco raciocinio que le quedaba en ese momento.

Eres mío. Siempre lo has sido y te gusta que te lo demuestre a golpes.

Spike trató de alejarlo. Se revolvió contra el cuerpo de Angel para conseguir únicamente que éste apretase aún más la presión.

No quiero…

¿Por qué? ¿Porque Buffy podría ver las marcas? Eso te avergonzaría muchísimo, ¿verdad? Porque entonces sabría lo fácil que es domarte con unos cuantos golpes. ¡Oh, espera! Eso ya lo sabe.

Spike logró liberar un brazo y asestarle a Angel un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, seguido de un rodillazo. Aún así, el vampiro más viejo no dejó de reír.

¡Que te largues!

Esta vez fue un rugido más que un grito lo que surgió de la garganta de Spike. Angel contestó a esto transformándose y abalanzándose sobre él.

Tras forcejeos, puñetazos y mordiscos, Angel logró agarrar a su Childe del pelo y obligarle a inclinarse sobre el ataúd de piedra.

Nunca lo entenderás, ¿verdad? Desde el momento en que te di mi sangre te hice mío. Para siempre.

Spike sintió el aliento de su Sire en la nuca, su lengua tanteando la blanca piel de su cuello antes de morderle. Y cuando lo hizo, rugió de dolor y rabia.

A partir de ese momento toda su resistencia se debilitó. Como si aquel gesto de posesión le devolviese a la cruda realidad de un golpe, en la que Angel era la sombra incansable y eterna que se alzaba sobre él, no importaba lo lejos que se marchase.

Quiero que Buffy vea mis huellas en tu cuerpo. Ya sabes cuánto me excita marcarte.

Angel aferraba sus caderas con tanta fuerza que, sin duda, las marcas no se irían en un par de días al menos. Y qué decir del mordisco territorial que ahora sangraba en su cuello. El contraste del rojo intenso de la sangre y el casto blanco de la piel era tan hermoso que a Angel se le hizo la boca agua. Quiso hacerlo pedazos como en los viejos tiempos.

Frotó su urgente erección contra el trasero del rubio y lanzó un gemido ronco en su oído que a Spike le dio escalofríos; porque sabía bien lo que venía a continuación.

Angel lo arrojó al suelo para enseguida atraparlo de nuevo bajo su peso. Puso sus rodillas sobre los brazos en cruz de Spike, liberó su miembro y empezó a masturbarse, rozando los labios de un Spike que trataba, sin oportunidad alguna, de apartarse.

Abre la boca, chico.

Obedeció a regañadientes, clavando en los ojos de su Sire su propia y furiosa mirada. En el profundo azul brilló el fragor de la cólera más desgarradora.

Angel jadeó como un animal mientras sentía la lengua de Spike recorriendo su polla, los labios pálidos alrededor de ésta, succionando y llevándole cada vez más cerca de la locura.

Spike trató de alejarlo cuando notó que el orgasmo estaba cerca, pero Angel, previniendo sus movimientos, lo que hizo fue acercarlo aún más, con brusquedad, para penetrarlo más profundamente y, finalmente, correrse en su garganta.

Liberó entonces al rubio para dejarle tomar algo de aire, casi al borde de una asfixia que, lejos de matarlo, sí que causaba una desagradable angustia.

Hijo de puta…

No te quejes tan pronto. Ahora llega el plato fuerte.

Spike, apoyado en las manos, recuperaba con dificultad el aliento. Pero se quedó sin respiración cuando oyó las palabras de su Sire.

Éste se dejó caer pesadamente en el butacón, sin dejar de mirarle con una lascivia violenta.

Ven aquí, Spike.

Se resignó. No podía hacer otra cosa. Y, en lo más profundo de su oscuridad, Spike quizás deseaba disfrutar una vez más del dominio que su Sire ejercía sobre él. Era algo que llevaba grabado en su naturaleza.

Sin embargo, más fuerte que eso era lo que sentía por Buffy, y sólo imaginar la vejación que significaría que ella descubriese aquellas marcas en su cuerpo podía desterrar cualquier perversión de su esencia demoníaca.

Miraba a Angel desde el suelo, aún en la postura en que lo había dejado tras obligarle a chupársela, debatiéndose entre la excitación de sentirse usado y su amor por la Cazadora.

No puedes cambiar lo que eres, Spike: un vampiro, un hijo de las tinieblas. Tú necesitas esto; te atrae Buffy porque estás enamorado del dolor. Pero no te engañes, ella no puede hacerte sufrir como yo.

¿Qué sabrás tú?

No tienes alma. Asúmelo de una vez.

Ella me hace sentir como si la tuviese.

Pero no son más que fantasías. A ella no le importas en absoluto. Sólo te utiliza para expiar sus propios demonios.

¿Y acaso tú eres mejor?

Angel suspiró y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. Esta vez, Spike obedeció.

En cuanto lo tuvo en pie frente a él, Angel introdujo lentamente la mano por su camiseta hasta descubrir aquella cintura perfecta. Besó los huesos, la dureza de su vientre, el nacimiento del pubis.

Yo te conozco mejor que nadie. Lo que nos une es lo que hay, sin secretos ni mentiras. Mi brutalidad es la muestra de mi devoción. Te elegí como mi compañero porque quería mancillar toda tu pureza hasta convertirte en el monstruo que eres ahora. ¿Y no estás satisfecho? Eres brutal, implacable, hermoso.

Spike lo miró, serio. Angel había puesto una expresión entre la picardía y la súplica.

Venga, haz lo que hayas venido a hacer. ¿Quieres follarme? Pues hazlo rápido y desaparece.

Spike se sacó las botas y se quitó los _jeans_. Angelus liberó su renovada erección y lo recibió cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Métetela.

Ordenó el vampiro más viejo. Spike asintió en silencio, a sabiendas de cuánto le dolería aquello sin preparación alguna. Agarró la gruesa polla de su Sire y la guió hacia su entrada. Ahogó un gemido cuando la punta empezó a abrirse paso por su estrecha entrada. Y Angel, en un ataque de sadismo, empujó para penetrarlo por completo. Spike rugió. Aquel era el dolor más agudo que había soportado jamás, y aunque lo había experimentado incontable veces, sabía que nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse.

Se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de Angel y apretó los dientes porque sus ojos estaban empezando a humedecerse a causa de las salvajes embestidas. Sentía como la sangre empezaba a humedecer la polla de Angel.

Me encanta cuando gimes así.

Angel aferraba las caderas de Spike para tomar el control de sus movimientos. Quería hacerle sufrir y que olvidase así a su Cazadora. Quería que llorase toda la rabia acumulada durante años.

Ahh… Spike… Cómo me aprietas la polla… Estás tan estrecho…

Spike era incapaz de hablar. Subía y bajaba sobre el miembro durísimo de su Sire y éste parecía clavarse en lo más profundo de su ser como una estaca. Le gustaba; adoraba dejarse dominar de aquella forma. Su propio miembro ya estaba ardiente y húmedo contra el vientre de Angel.

Durante esos instantes, dejaba de ser el Spike soberbio para dejarse llevar por la crueldad de su Sire. Porque era un vampiro, al fin y al cabo, y esa oscuridad que latía en sus entrañas debía ser alimentada con el ensañamiento propio de su raza. No creía ser capaz de tener una relación sexual que no implicase cierto tormento.

Fóllame, Sire… como antes.

Angel sonrió ante la rendición. Echaba tanto de menos tenerlo así entre sus brazos, entregado únicamente a él por mucho que lo hiciese sufrir.

Aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas y la presión del agarre en las caderas del vampiro más joven. Lo estrechó desesperadamente contra sí mientras se enterraba por completo en el interior de su Childe.

Hasta que, finalmente, ambos terminaron a la vez. Spike eyaculó contra el cuerpo de Angel mientras que éste le llenaba con su semen.

Siguieron aferrados el uno al otro unos segundos después de terminar, recobrando el aliento y la cordura.

**Spike**:

Se había quedado solo de nuevo, con el cuerpo lleno de marcas de mordiscos, golpes y agarrones.

Con dificultad, había vuelto a vestirse.

No quería que esto fuese así, ¿sabes? No vine para esto.

Le había dicho Angel mientras adecentaba su carísima ropa, casi sin atreverse a mirar a esa criatura magnífica que ahora se mantenía recostada en el butacón, únicamente cubierta con la camiseta negra. No quería mirarle para no ver todas esas heridas ni esos ojos acusadores y llenos de vergüenza.

Pero no puedes evitarlo. Angelus resurge cuando me tienes cerca.

Spike tampoco le miraba. Mantenía la vista baja, clavada en algún punto de la nada. Y su voz sonaba a derrota.

Spike…

No, nada de disculpas. Sólo… vete.

Spike estaba acurrucado en el butacón, agotado y destrozado. El mordisco de su cuello tenía un aspecto horrible, justo como a Angelus le gustaba, mientras que a Angel la culpa le revolvía el estómago.

Se acercó al vampiro rubio y se arrodilló frente a él. Le acarició tiernamente el hombro y luego se inclinó para depositar un último beso en esos labios pálidos. Un beso casto que sabía a lágrimas.

Pero no lo dijo. No lo diría jamás. Todo estaba en aquel beso.

Ten.

Le tendió la botella de vodka que había olvidado abrir. Spike la tomó y bebió el licor como si fuese agua.

Podías haber traído cigarrillos también.

Fue lo último que le dijo. No se despidieron; Angel salió de su cripta con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado. Tal vez se encontrasen de nuevo en un par de meses, como siempre, y la situación se repetiría de nuevo. Spike tenía hasta entonces para recuperarse física y psicológicamente.

En cuanto Angel cerró la puerta tras de sí, Spike hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse los _jeans_, gimiendo a causa de las heridas que parecían arder todas a la vez.

Buffy rondaba cerca del cementerio cuando vio aquella figura enorme y enlutada saliendo de la cripta de Spike. La muchacha, en un acto reflejo, se agazapó tras unos matorrales, y se tuvo que cubrir la boca para no gritar de sorpresa al reconocer de quién se trataba: Angel.

Ni siquiera la había llamado. ¿Por qué había ido directamente a ver a Spike? Aunque quizás sólo había pasado por Sunnydale en busca de información; al fin y al cabo Spike era una rata vendida. Se pondría un vestido si le pagasen bien.

Fuera como fuese, verle siempre dolía. Y más aún si, estando en la misma ciudad, no había tenido al menos el detalle de una llamada telefónica.

Buffy esperó a que se montase en el _Mercedes_ que había aparcado cerca de allí (obviamente tenía que ser suyo) y, en cuanto lo oyó arrancar, corrió hacia la cripta.

La puerta estaba entornada. La Cazadora decidió simplemente asomarse.

Spike estaba sentado sobre el ataúd de piedra, fumando. A pesar de todas sus heridas, era la del cuello la que más destacaba, rodeada de una gran cantidad de sangre que ya empezaba a secarse. Buffy no le había visto así desde su encontronazo con Glory. ¿Por qué Angel le habría dado semejante paliza?

La Cazadora, ingenuamente, quiso creer que Angel habría caído presa de los celos al enterarse de sus encuentros con Spike. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le recordaba que los dos vampiros tenían una historia mucho más antigua e intensa en la que ella no parecía más que una intrusa.

La herida de su cuello llamó mucho su atención. Giles le había dicho una vez que los vampiros sólo mordían a los suyos como señal de posesión, y que era muy común entre un Sire y su Childe. Era una práctica sexual; nunca se morderían unos a otros sin más.

Buffy se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar el torrente de sentimientos que empezaba a nacer en su estómago.

Pero Spike se veía tan derrotado, tan triste. Lo vio llevarse la mano al rostro para apartar alguna lágrima rebelde. Y, sorprendentemente, a Buffy se le rompió el alma al ver esta imagen.

Spike.

Lo llamó. El vampiro se sobresaltó un poco al verla aparecer de repente. Tan sumido estaba en sus propias cavilaciones que ni siquiera había sentido su presencia.

Buffy… No es un buen momento.

Le dio la espalda con rapidez. Lo último que desearía sería que la Cazadora fuese testigo de su debilidad. No, nunca debía saber la verdad. Si viese aquellas marcas…

Hagamos un trato. Me quedaré esta noche contigo, y cuando salga el sol y te quedes dormido, borraremos este recuerdo. Yo haré como que no he visto a Angel salir de aquí dejándote en este estado, y tú volverás a ser el Spike insoportable de siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica se acercó a él y le posó la mano en la espalda, con la delicadeza de quien maneja el cristal. Spike se giró.

No sé si quiero que me veas así.

Ya es tarde para eso.

Buffy depositó un beso suave en sus labios. Temía hacerle más daño. Luego acarició tímidamente la herida de su cuello. Vio las huellas de los colmillos y contuvo las lágrimas.

Nunca he visto una mordedura como esta. Y créeme, he visto muchas.

La Cazadora le guió hasta la cama. Notó que el vampiro se movía con dificultad.

Una vez allí, le desnudó despacio, y el vampiro se dejó hacer porque la oportunidad de que Buffy lo mirase con cariño seguramente no se repetiría nunca más. A pesar de todo, sintió vergüenza cuando su cuerpo destrozado quedó al descubierto.

Buffy lo ayudó a tumbarse. Besó cada herida y, por unos instantes, aquel cuerpo perfecto y esa vulnerabilidad le hicieron contemplar al vampiro con algo parecido a la devoción.

Y Spike, mientras sentía los cálidos labios de la muchacha rubia aliviando su hastío, dejó que las lágrimas se derramasen al fin, cansadas de agolparse tras sus ojos sin poder salir.

Buffy las lamió y besó sus párpados.

Esa noche quería consentirlo hasta que se durmiese; sólo por esa noche. Y también olvidar que Angel, como todo vampiro, albergaba en su interior una crueldad demasiado compleja.

Aunque, mirando bien a Spike una vez consiguió dormirse, se preguntó a quién no lograría convertir en una bestia.

FIN


End file.
